The Saviour
by vickster223
Summary: It's hard to give this a decent summary without giving too much away. It's a JS fic later on. Sarahs back in her old house, someone else apart from Jareth is watching Sarah. What will Sarah do when her life is turned upside down once again?
1. Chapter 1

The storm outside Sarah's window kept her awake. The powerful lightening flashes lit up her entire room, with it she saw her old bears and the delicate jewellery box resting on her vanity. Left in this room while she attended Chicago University. These had all been presents off a mother who Sarah rarely saw but found that she had enough love from her father, stepmother and little Toby until her mother has had enough with acting. 'I've got a feeling that won't be any time soon.'

Another crash of thunder and lightening made her crawl under the covers. Lying there the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise, but not because of the storm. She could feel eyes upon her and she was starting to get freaked out.

"Why oh why didn't I stay in my own apartment!" Sarah whispered to herself, the sudden scrape of the branch against her window made her whimper.

Her family were on holiday in the South of France and Sarah had been delighted to look after the house, it made her feel close to the labyrinth, her friends and although she didn't like to admit it, Jareth. Yet now it was beginning to seem like a bad idea. The house felt strange without the sounds of Toby, Karen or her dad as if anything could happen the next minute.

'Am I in a horror film or something? Is some weirdo with a mask and chainsaw going to burst through my bedroom door? Ok bad idea think nice thoughts…. nice thoughts.' Looking out from her covers thankfully there was no sign of a chainsaw maniac. Glancing round the room the mirror caught her eye, memories of her friends flashed in her mind.

'Maybe I'll call them now, I can't wait to see them and they'll keep my mind of this freaky house.'

Getting up from her bed ignoring the hideous storm she sat at her vanity, looking in the mirror she noticed how much she had changed since the labyrinth. At the age of 20 her hair was halfway down her back now, her face seem more defined with slightly higher cheekbones. Her eyes gave off an intense stare, anyone unfortunate enough to make her angry would see her eyes glitter with a fierce passion, not that it was easy to do.

"Hoggle, Sir Diddymus and Ludo I need you." Sarah whispered while staring at the mirror.

For a moment nothing happened, "Why should it I haven't seen them in 5 years."

"Do not fret milady," the familiar voice of Sir Diddymus said. Turning around she could see Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Diddymus sitting at the end of her bed (not easily done for Ludo as he was so big.)

Not able to keep the tremendous grin of her face she flung her arms round the group.

"I'm so happy to see you guys, it's been too long!" Sarah told them still keeping them in a powerful hug, only letting go when Sir Diidymus was nearly being crushed by Ludo's giant arms.

"Yes Sarah too long. We's thought you's left us for good." Sarah was about to launch into an explanation when she noticed the playfulness in his voice.

"Oi, you." Smiling Sarah lightly punched Hoggle.

Sarah was thrilled they were sat here talking, they talked for a couple of hours on everything, she was eager to learn what had been happening underground.

Thankfully all was well, Hoggle was back to attending to the gardens and the fairy problem which he grumbled about, making everyone laugh. Sir Diddymus guarded newly built bridge with his trusty steed ambrosias (luckily with his bad sense of smell to protect him from the bog of eternal stench) Ludo had now been appointed by Jareth to keep his goblins living in the village in order, 'well as orderly as goblins can get' thought Sarah.

At the mention of Jareth's name, Sarah tried to ignore the pang in her heart. She had no idea why these emotions had decided to appear at this point in time and was doing her best to get rid of them.

'How can I be doing this to myself? Right now he could be plotting revenge or have totally forgotten me.' At the back of her mind she had always wondered what would have happened if she'd stayed to be his 'queen.'

"Milady I think it is getting late now, we should be going back." Sir Diddymus pointed out after seeing Sarah yawn several times.

"Yes I think your right," smiling Sarah gave them each a peck on the cheek. "It's been great, I hope we can talk again soon, how about in a couple of nights?"

"I look forward to it milady," Sir Diddymus said while bowing.

"Give over, you pansy." Hoggle jokingly pushed him. "We all look foward to it." Smiling Hoggle and Sir Diddymus said their goodbyes.

"Bye, bye Sawah." Ludo grabbed a laughing Sarah into another bone crushing hug.

"See you soon guys." Then they were gone back to the Labyrinth, back to the home of the Goblin King Jareth.

'Oh stop kidding yourself, we're from two very different worlds, even if he did have 'feelings' for me.' Sarah argued with herself.

It was at this moment that the power went off and she was plunged into darkness. The storm outside seemed louder the ever and was probably the culprit for the outage.

Lying in bed Sarah tried to get to sleep, but the feeling of being watched was back again. Knowing there was no way she'd get to sleep now she carefully stumbled to the door. 'I may as well get a drink while I'm up' Grumbling Sarah stumbled down the stairs, she glanced at the clock it was past 3am.

After grabbing a drink from the fridge Sarah stopped as she brought it up to her lips.

Looking through the window she noticed something strange across the street.

'That's weird their power is on!' Glancing across to next doors house the porch light was also on there. 'I may be crap with electric stuff, but why is the power only off here? Maybe it's a fault.'

The almighty crash from upstairs pulled her from her thoughts, "oh god no, I'm not going to investigate, I'll stay down here." Sarah mumbled to herself.

After sitting on the sofa for a few seconds she sighed. 'Ok I'll have to go up sooner or later don't be such a wuss, I stood up to the powerful Goblin King this should be nothing. I just gotta walk up those stairs, ok here I go.'

Slowly Sarah walked to the base of the stairs keeping her eyes on her bedroom door she grabbed whatever object was nearest for protection... which happened to be an umbrella.

Finally she reached the door and threw it open, there was no one there. The window was wide open, rain poured in from outside. She quickly ran to shut it chucking the umbrella on the bed.

"Oh thankg…" Sarah's words were cut short as the dark figure emerged from the shadows behind her and shut the bedroom door behind him. The figure was tall and as he slowly came towards her she could see he seemed not of this world.

His long black hair was tied at the base of his neck; his eyes were also black and seemed a frightening contrast against his pale white skin. He should have been handsome but to Sarah seemed only terrifying. His black cloak trailed behind him.

Scanning the room for an escape route, Sarah could see none. Now he was only meters away as Sarah backed away towards the wall.

"You are a beautiful one." He seemed to be stalking his prey and Sarah was beginning to find it hard to stop staring into his eyes.

Sarah knew what she was about to say would probably not work, but she was finding it hard to think of anything else.

"Get… get out whoever you are, I'm not alone my muscled… I mean angry boyfriend is just in the bathroom." As soon it was out of her mouth Sarah knew it sounded very lame and not at all believable, her acting skills were not what they used to be.

"Ah, no child you are alone, just like me, and where are my manners my name is Baruch." He was now a couple of meters away.

"Huh, how do you know eh, I am not alone. Whoever you are and I really don't care you creepy freak. Get out before I call the cops!"

By now she could feel herself shaking. Sarah smirked to herself when he froze but her face dropped when he burst into evil laughter.

"What do you think they could do to someone like me? Even if they reached here in time."

Sarah shuddered 'in time for what exactly?'

"What are you?"

"The gossip in the underground throughout the kingdoms was that you were intelligent, but I don't see much evidence of this."

"The Underground!" Her eyes widened in horror, "has Jareth sent you? What do you want?" Slowly he began to move towards her again, now Sarah was definitely trapped.

"That fool goblin king, ha ha I'm sure he couldn't give a damn. Sarah was ashamed that her eyes were starting to fill with tears, Baruch didn't notice.

"No I am here to make you my queen, a little pain, but then a whole new glorious world!"

Sarah's breath quickened after hearing this. "You don't mean… Vampire no no it's not possible."

"I'll think you find it is." Sarah could see his fangs glistening in the moonlight as he smirked.

Taking her only chance in the split second he lunged, Sarah bolted for the door. Throwing it open, not looking back she was amazed she had reached the stairs unharmed. She raced down the stairs and thankfully heard no one behind her.

Sprinting to the front door Sarah could see it was locked " Oh shit, no please."

Furiously looking round the room from the door Sarah spotted the keys and make a grab for them.

Before she had chance to place the key in the lock a tremendous force grabbed her from behind and threw her into the middle of the room. Terrified Sarah dived back to the door but was stopped as Baruch appeared in front of her grabbing her by both shoulders.

"Enough of these games child," Sinking his fangs into her bare neck. The pain was intense and Sarah could feel her very life force being drained from her body. She tried to struggle and grimaced in pain as Baruch pushed her forcefully to the floor still draining her blood. Now she was weak and could feel all of Baruch's weight on top of her as he staddled her legs.

Gathering the only strength she did have Sarah did the only thing she could think of as a last hope before life left her, "J…Jareth please help me," it was barely a whisper and Baruch could not even hear her.

Sarah was about to give up and let herself slip into unconsciousness before Baruch was ripped away from on top of her and landed the other side of the room. Sarah couldn't see her saviour and only hopes Baruch would not be able to finish her as she lay helpless, too weak to move.


	2. Questions

Hey everyone sorry it's been so long just been tied up and trying to think of where to take this story, got some good ideas for later. Anyway here's the next chap not much action I'm afraid.

Sarah winced as she tried to open her eyes; the sun seemed too bright to be true.

"Oh god, what kind of hell is this?!" Sarah rolled over moaning dragging the bed covers above her head. It was only then she noticed the deep purple sheets of the enormous bed, 'huh?' it was like something taken straight out of a medieval castle, but still Sarah didn't click on.

Rolling back over the curtains were now closed and Sarah had no idea who had shut them.

She slowly pulled herself up the bed, which was placed in the centre of the giant room. Tapestries hung on the walls with what Sarah couldn't tell. Carefully she got off the bed to have a closer look, grimacing at the throbbing pain in her temples, fairies, giants, dwarfs magical creatures of all shapes and sizes stared at her from the walls.

"Underground," she could only whisper, reaching out to feel the softness of the fabric.

"Yes Sarah you're Underground here in the Labyrinth."

Sarah spun around to see Jareth standing by the window. For a few moments they could only stand staring, Jareths face remained blank, he hadn't changed from the last time Sarah had seen him as he was defeated. Although he was now more subtly dressed in boots, black trousers and a black poets shirt. 'God he looks so good in black,' soon after mentally scolding herself for thinking it.

This time no makeup adorned his face and Sarah felt lost as she stared into his mismatched eyes.

"You haven't changed a bit Jareth," Sarah sat down on the bed, looking up at now she realised her saviour.

"Well you never cease to amaze me, is that it? No shouting or arguments?" Jareth grinned and sat down next to her perfectly at ease.

"I may have been a brat before, but I am not going to rant at someone who saved my life… thank you".

"Your welcome," Altyhough Sarah sat arms length away from him she could sense Jareth like a slight tingling in her skin 'must be his magic.' Jareth watched as Sarah stared intently at the somewhat interesting floor before quickly looking up making Jareth jump. "It doesn't make up for the fact that I've been lying in, looking at the showy off room, your bed!" She couldn't help but blush as she said this, something Jareth didn't miss. "You're here for your own protection, theres something you need to kn…"

Before he could carry on Sarah interrupted, "My memory has huge parts missing, what happened to me? I just remember a dark figure and trying to escape from it.2

For the first time Jareth didn't look so at ease and instead gazed out of the window as Sarah carefully studied his face.

"It may come of a shock to you Sarah," he paused and finally met her gaze. "You are no longer human. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. Now nothing is going to change the fact that you are changing."

At the word changing Sarahs memory came flooding back, Baruch and his offer of immortality, trying to run and his weight on top of her… and vivid pain."

During this silence Sarah thought everything seemed so unreal like a dream that she hoped to wake up from at any second. Sure Sarah had always believed the Underground exsisted because she'd been there and knew no dream could seem so true, but vampires?! She always believed they were just fictional things out of Buffy and films. 'Oh my god I'm turning into one of those things that Buffy slays, and without a hair out of place too.'

Sarah shook herself out of her thoughts before she made herself more scared.

During Sarah thoughts Jareth had moved onto the balcony to give her space for a few minutes. Jareth felt like a human with his feelings and thoughts so out of control whilst trying to look so calm on the outside for Sarah's sake. 'What will he do? Could the process be stopped? Would his sarah turn away from him and into the darkness? How could he live if she did?

A gentle hand on his shoulder startled him as he turned to see Sarah standing with him, looking out at the sun beginning to set. The labyrinth was cast with beautiful shades of yellos and oranges going back as far as the eye could see. Sarah sighed "It's amazing, although I have to admit I never thought I'd be back here again." Jareth couldn't help noticethe pain in her voice as she said this.

"Are you sad to be back?" Jareth tried to keep his sadness out of his voice.

"Not to be back here, just.. oh Jareth what's going to happen to me?"

Jareth slowly took one of Sarahs hands into his and turned to face hoping in some way to soothe her. "You will still be you, just with.."

"Really sharp teeth?"

Jareth growled making her jump, and yanked his hand out her grasp. "Sarah this really isn't the time to joke!"

"Ok, ok jeez, I'm the one who's going to become god knows what, who can't go home, can't see my family probably not without giving them holes in their necks or whatever anyway, won't go to university, never.. never marry." Sarah was about to carry on the list when Jareth silenced her with his finger on her mouth, he wiped the stray tear that had fallen down Sarah's face. Resisting the urge with great force to lean in and kiss it away.

Sarah's eyes widened as she saw the look on Jareth's face, ' such warmth.. like love, no not love it couldn't be, could it?' Jareth silently cursed himself for letting his emotions show.

"Don't try to predict the future Sarah, we'll work through whatever happens together."

"Together? You're going to help me?" Sarah asked, not believing what she heard. The sun had finally set and either side of the balcony flames began to burn in giant silver bowls, illuminating everything around them, whilst the moonlight highlighted the walls of the labyrinth. The effect was breathtaking and Sarah couldn't stop herself from thinking, 'an extremely romantic setting for a non romantic couple.'

"Yes, I am going to help you. I feel in some way part of the blame anyway." Jareth said keeping his face as neutral as he could.

"No! I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." As she said this the tiredness she felt began to intensify and she had to concentrate just to remain standing.

Jareth worryingly noticed Sarah start to sway and took hold of her arm to steady her.

"Your body is using up your energy for the change, you need to get back to bed." Jareth quickly swooped her into his arms much to Sarah's annoyance and protesting.

"Put me down! I don't need sleep." As she said this a yawn erupted 'oops that gave me away, I'm too scared to sleep!'

"Tell me the truth why you don't want to sleep." Jareth narrowed his eyes towards her patiently waiting for an answer. Still in his arms Sarah shuffled uncomfortably.

"I might be a vampire when I wake up," she mumbled and ducked her head in shame. Jareth placed Sarah on the edge of the bed. He reached out and lifted her chin to look at him.

"It's a gradual process with the labyrinths power making it take longer then usual – perhaps weeks but not overnight."

As Sarah sat edgily on the bed Jareth tossed her crystal, a confused Sarah glanced at Jareth clutching the crystal before falling back and into a deep sleep.

Jareth strode across the room and brought the covers up over her, wiping the hair from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight my precious Sarah, who knows what we will face tomorrow or the days after that, but I'll be there." As he walked out of the room closing the door, thoughts of Baruch the cause of all this filled his head and his face clouded with anger, Jareth would get his revenge he was sure of that.


End file.
